legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Valor
Valor & Vainglory is a Raid Event scheduled to start on November 1st, 2015 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on November 8, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). Half-time Reward Calculation Period is from November 3rd 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes The top 50 players in the Individual Rankings will receive a 10 to 100% Animated UR Ticket Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Easygoing Mercenary Velma (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack * Dispossessed Levinda (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Dawn of Survival Card Pack * Angelia the Reluctant (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Dusk of Survival Card Pack * Abased Devil Glaema (UR) Special Evolution Card blocks Bosses attacks, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Story A hand holding an intricately hewn crystal could be faintly seen through the wisps of obscuring smoke rising from the floor. Then, the gem was thrown into the magic circle and an unintelligible incantation was recited. Those words were the catalyst for the summoning ritual, providing the mystical energy required to manifest the intangible binds of the pact. Finally, with a deep rumbling, a ghastly claw emerged from the center of the engraved ring of runes, skin clad in the same crystal that had been cast into it. "Does that mean... I've succeeded?" The man's voice was tense with delight, but his elation was interrupted by the sound of footfalls from behind. With a snarl on his lips, he spun on his heels to address the disturbance. "You again? I understand you're taken by my charming looks, but to drop in on me every day is overdoing it." "Hahahaha, don't be stupid. Although I guess it's a little too late for that, Mr. Class Failure." Deitre ignored Alessio's conceited comment and stared into the magic circle, just as the crystal began to fracture and the arm receded. In a panic, the man attempted to conceal his blunder. "Th-this was just a slight miscalculation!" "A real summoner wouldn't make those. If you keep that up, you'll always be nothing more than an apprentice." "When I'm able to focus, I can summon a monster strong enough to destroy those summoned eyesores of yours!" Deitre's eyes narrowed in response to Alessio's barb. "...Do you want to take that back?" "Um... Perhaps." It was true; he did not wish to append any further losses to his already depressing record. ...... "That wench is always a thorn in my side." The openly agitated Alessio stormed down the cobblestone street. "I have a gift! I know it! But all everyone does is make a fool of me! When I become great and powerful, I'll make them all rue how they treat me!" Alessio attended a prominent magic academy with aspirations of becoming a grand summoner, yet he could not earn the recognition of the faculty, unlike Deitre who had already summoned a handful of faithful creatures. His inferior results were tortuous enough, but she felt the need to rub salt in his wounds whenever she could. "And with my handsome appearance, I'll have Cryptids beating down my door to serve me!" He admired his reflection in a shop window, examining it from all angles and feigning a range of expressions before leaning upon it with his hands and forehead. "Surely, there is nothing greater than an attractive face." "Look, there's that weirdo Alessio staring at himself again. Who does he think he is, Narcissus?" "You know what they say: 'All beauty, no brains.' " A pair of passing maidens teased the preening summoner, and taking notice, he immediately ran up to them. "Don't think I'll let that slide, ladies. I believe you'll change your tune once you get to know me." "Actually, that might not be a bad idea. That should be a short date, at least." "That's right. If you started talking about, like, politics and stuff, you wouldn't be yourself anymore. And that would be a tragedy." The girls continued on their way, leaving Alessio chin in hand, nodding contentedly. "I'm still as irresistible as ever!" The other passersby smiled at what had been yet another comedic vignette in the peaceful city. "Hurry this way, Hero! The city's best confectionary is just ahead!" An unfamiliar yet melodic voice reached Alessio's ears. He turned to see a smiling, flaxen-haired woman pulling the arm of a battle-worn traveler. "Well, isn't she just a vision of loveliness? She deserves to be holding the hand of a suave gentleman and not that shabby thing." He approached the young maiden with roguish intent, all so his superiority complex would let him forget his wounded pride. ...... "Good day. Your travels have led you to this city, yes?" "...Is he speaking to me?" Elimval was so startled by the man's sudden greeting that she directed her question at you. He presented a decidedly suspicious image, yet you felt he was no true threat. While you pondered how to address the man, he once again spoke to Elimval. "I am indeed, although I can understand your confusion. I doubt it's every day a man as dashing as I approach you. However, I have a simple proposition: Leave this ragamuffin behind and allow me to show you the fantastic local sights!" You were flabbergasted by the man's audacity, but upon close inspection of his bearing, he was not planning anything in particular. "Um... Well..." Elimval was likewise stunned, and he pounced upon her quiet hesitance. "So what do you think?" "I-I don't know what you mean!" "I'm merely offering to guide you around. Wouldn't a resident like I know more sightseeing destinations around here than this dead weight?" Elimval looked at you with a dubious expression. It was apparent she had caught the eyes of this so-called "skirt chaser," who now hung upon her silence in anticipation for a reply. "So, how about it?" "I must apologize, but I refuse." With a brilliant smile, she bowed in a perfect, elegant motion. "B-b-but why?! I am far more fashionable and suave than that ratty so-and-so!" The man accosted Elimval with sudden intensity. "Please don't compare the Hero to a braggart such as yourself!" Elimval retorted with equal fervor, causing the color to drain from the man's face. "D-did you call me... a 'braggart'...?" "Oh, dear; so I did! It merely slipped out..." Yet Elimval's flimsy excuse did not deceive him. As you waited to see what the pallid-faced man would do next, you heard hearty laughter from behind. "Hahaha, you're definitely a smart one. You've barely even met and already you've seen right through him." "Y-you...?! Are you that sadistic you'd go out of your way to antagonize me?!" "Shut up; this is the only road to the academy, so it shouldn't be that outlandish we cross paths here." If the woman's words were to be believed, they were logical, yet the man glared in defiance, as if thinking of a retort. Elimval took that opportunity to ask the newcomer about herself. "Do you happen to be an acquaintance?" "We both attend the magic academy in this city, that's all. I'm Deitre, and that pompous skunk in cheap cologne is Alessio." "Oh, then my name is Elimval." Deitre appeared to be more reasonable than Alessio. After introducing yourself, she continued. "See, not too long ago he failed at summoning yet again, so I expected he'd be somewhere around here, attempting to take his mind off of it. Rather than, you know, actually putting some effort into his studies." "Get out of my sight! I've had enough of you already!" "If you've really had enough, why don't you just quit and never come back? That's be a lot easier, if you ask me." Their quarrel showed little sign of receding, and Elimval whispered into your ears out of concern. "Do you think we should merely watch them?" You were unsure what the best course of action was, yet it was clear you could not leave them alone. "I just haven't shown off my true powers! Nothing is impossible for one as dazzling as I! Just wait, and one day, I will summon the strongest Cryptid of all!" "I'm surprised you're able to hold a meaningful conversation at all with that sad excuse of a brain you have." Cold as she was, you could only agree. Appearance was entirely unrelated to power or talent. "I'll make you eat those words! My strength and my beauty will triumph over all!" It seemed that he often made such radical claims, for you noticed that Deitre had left, clearly unimpressed. However, unable to do the same, you and Elimval grimaced with the thought of further accompanying Alessio. ...... Alessio had brought you to an expansive prairie, the grass a lustrous jade and the air fragrant and refreshing. However, he had instructed you to conceal yourself behind the sparse rock outcroppings on the edge, for it was a gathering place of dragons, and they would instantly attack any intruders upon sight. "So, what are we doing here?" "I have my reasons..." Shrugging off Elimval's question, he peered around the jutting stone. You presumed he was about to exhibit his actual ability, though he appeared oddly restless. "Oh, you find fault with my methods? Why don't you show me a thing or two, o great Hero." "Actually, the Hero only helps those in need..." "Well, I am most definitely in need!" "And you only have yourself to blame!" Elimval was unusually forthright, although it seemed necessary to restrain the overbearing Alessio. "A-anyway... I will now display my worth!" Taking one of the many rings from his fingers, he hurled it directly at a nearby baby dragon. "Uh-oh..." The ring bounced off of the drakeling's scaly hide, eliciting little more than a confused reaction before flying away. "...Poor little dragon." "B-be quiet! That's what it deserved for being in my way!" As if having accomplished his feat, he started to walk back to the city. "What was he trying to do anyway?" You could only shrug in response to Elimval's irritated question. "I'll have you know I can truly slay dragons! I simply didn't want to harm one so young and defenseless..." He had completely contradicted what he said earlier, and began recanting past ventures replete with grand gesticulation. His words were utterly empty, so you did not feel any particular malice in them, which was the only reason why you decided to reluctantly join him at all. But suddenly, the air shook with a massive explosion that erupted from the nearby forest. "Hero, what was that?!" As Elimval looked towards the sound with worried eyes, she saw Deitre come sprinting up, directly towards Alessio. "Alessio! What in Entellous' name did you do?!" "I-I haven't done a thing!" She looked at you and Elimval to confirm his claim. You could only vouch for his answer, but were confused as to what had happened. "J-just wha...? Eeeek, another explosion!" "That's what angry dragons sound like! Something must've really ticked them off, because they're absolutely furious! They're heading directly for the city, destroying everything in their path!" "Dragons? Do you mean the ones that live in the nearby field?" "So you did go to Drakemoor! I thought only Alessio was dumb enough to go there!" The sting of her comment was all the more painful because you could not refute it. "Please calm down a moment! While we did go there with Alessio, he didn't do anything!" "He set foot onto their turf, and that's reason enough for them! Anyway, the other summoners have called a meeting to figure out the best way to defend the city, but..." You realized Deitre's point. Even a horde of summoned beasts would find it difficult to withstand the assault of a dragon swarm. "Hero, should we help them out, too?" You were unsure of what you would be able to achieve, yet you felt they were deserving of your best efforts. After nodding to the fearful Elimval, you stomped on Alessio's cape, foiling his escape attempt. Epilogue The sweeping wings of the dragons whipped up violent gusts as their talons gouged the city walls. The residents cowed with terror in their homes yet held faith in the academy's summoners, confident they would disperse the crisis. Meanwhile, you aided those same summoners in their defensive preparations by joining the diversionary squad. As you departed through the gates with Elimval and Alessio, only one thought occupied the egotistical man's mind: "Why?" The scores of dragons were a force far beyond what a modest city could hope to resist, but the summoners strove to protect it regardless. Furthermore, a completely unrelated party in the Hero had also offered their assistance, and that girl Elimval, appearing to lack any sort of offensive capability, still tended to the wounded. But he, who had been the cause of the looming disaster with the misguided hope of appearing marginally more capable, persisted with his pretension. However, as the situation worsened, it was clear that any further arrogance would prove fatal and he needed to allow serious consideration to his actions. "What... what should I do now...?" But his earnest thought was in utter vain, no matter how many times he repeated his question. "Alessio! Move it!" A sudden impact slammed into his side, throwing him to the ground. When he sat up, he saw a jet of blue flame streak through where he was just standing. "Don't just stand around like a dimwit! If we're going to have to babysit you, go back inside the city!" Turning in the direction of the voice, he saw Deitre standing next to the monsters he had previously derided as "eyesores" which had apparently saved his life. When his mind cleared, the question of "why?" returned. He had never once so much as entertained the notion before, but now it occupied his full attention. "Alessio, are you injured?!" He was shaken from his thoughts by the foreign elf maiden. Though he was only in her company for a brief period, he sensed she was fiercely loyal to the one known as the "Hero." Perhaps she would be able to assist him with his conundrum. "Why haven't the two of you run away by now? You know how dangerous the situation is, so you must've considered doing that at some point!" As he spoke, he realized he hardly remembered her name, and was astonished anew at his own indifference. "Because the Hero wouldn't do something like that even if you told them. Though I will admit that is a rare quality..." Her answer was vague, but her expression was not, and that was enough for Alessio. "Please consider taking shelter in the city, Alessio. We shall do our best to hinder the dragons!" Though less curt, Elimval's words held the same meaning as Deitre's: "You're useless." He turned to look at the Hero, who was swinging their sheathed blade at the dragons, revealing they fought with no intent to harm the creatures, merely drive them away. "Why?" swelled in Alessio's mind more acute than ever. Everyone was putting forth such fervent yet vain effort to rectify a crisis spurred by his own imprudence. It was the height of inelegance, but what was even worse was how Alessio had avoided that unsightly exertion and yet lived. As inattentive to their appearance the people around him were, he could not pry his eyes from them. And he was no judge of swordsmanship, but he could tell the Hero's agility was superb as they evaded each of the dragons' myriad attacks. That adroitness made it all the more logical for them to flee; their stubbornness was thoroughly unfathomable to Alessio. "...Maybe using a sword is easier." Alessio assumed he shared the Hero's physical ability, which would make him a superb swordsman as well. However, all humans were limited by stamina, and the Hero's was beginning to dwindle, evident by their slowing movements. Knowing it would only be a matter of time before they fell, Alessio ground his teeth, clenched his fists, and, surprisingly, produced sweat along his brow. "No, they should be fine. Those dragons have nearly worked out their revenge by now, anyway..." He daubed his damp face as he spoke in a tone normally reserved for prayer. Unfortunately, when the Hero leapt to avoid a swinging tail, another dragon anticipated their movement and seized their arm with its jaws. Though their sworn arm was still free, yet another dragon charged from the side. Unable to defend against the blow or prepare for the landing, they crashed into the ground. Then, the first dragon brought its sharp fangs close to the prostrate Hero. "Hero! Nooooooo!" Upon hearing Elimval's cry, Alessio's body moved spontaneously. He continued to ask himself "why?", but his hands were furiously flipping through his summoner's tome. He had never been successful, by cause of ignoring the dated incantations written on the pages and arranging them in a manner he felt was more contemporary. However, he now chanted them word for word as he extended an arm. A magic circle then appeared from his palm and a number of chains burst forth, seizing the limbs of the dragon looming above the Hero. It was a technique used by one of the Cryptids he had failed to summon time and again. Still uncertain of his achievement, he waited for something more to appear from the circle. Meanwhile, the constrained dragon roared in anger, and the sight of its bared teeth caused Alessio to falter, yet some unknown force let him hold his ground. Then, there was the sound of fracturing, and a small fragment of something struck him on the cheek. He looked down and saw the crystals adorning his body were cracking in reaction to his spell. "Subdue that dragon." On his command, the crystals exploded and the dragon roared in surprise as the magic circle widened and a knight in shining steel armor materialized. Though it did not qualify as a "beast," Alessio was finally successful in summoning. The warrior then raised its brilliant silver sword to strike. "W-wait! Don't harm it!" The knight obeyed Alessio's remonstration and slowly lowered its arm. In the next moment, the Hero rose to their feet leapt on top of the restrained dragon. It happened so suddenly that it took Alessio a number of moments to realize what had occurred, yet he was reassured once he did. He turned his attention back to the skies to look for the next threat, but noticed the dragons were descending rapidly. "Wh-what's going on?!" Alessio had reflexively shouted in shock, and the Hero seemed equally confused. "This isn't the time to be playing dumb, you know." He heard Deitre with her usual acerbic tone. "I'm not playing and I'm not dumb! Why are the dragons...?" "C'mon, do you have any idea why this city has survived being next to dragon territory for centuries? They built that academy exactly because of empty-headed morons like you." Wondering what the matter was, Elimval also came running. "Does that mean the defenses are complete?" "Yeah. The magic barrier is being generated by a pretty old contraption, so we really didn't want to use it, but there was no other choice. I'm sure once the dragons sleep it off, they'll chill out." "And what if they are still upset?" "We'll cast a mild amnesia spell. That was something else they taught us at the academy." Deitre glared at Alessio from the corner of her eyes, but he was no longer willing to argue. His summoned knight also vanished, for he had exhausted every bit of his power, and he sat upon on the stomach of a dragon that was lying down to rest. You wondered if that was acceptable, but the sight of the fuming Deitre told you it was not. He sulked and attempted to wave away her admonishment, yet she carried on. "But at least you're a little bit closer to becoming a real summoner." "...Maybe." It was the most eloquent reply he could muster in his stupefaction. Though he felt embarrassed and awkward, it was not an altogether unpleasant sensation. As he looked around for the Hero again, he was interrupted by Elimval, who gave a proper curtsy. "Thank you very much for aiding the Hero, Alessio." Her words of gratitude lodged themselves deep into his breast. ...... "...I don't see him over here either." Elimval's assertion was the signal for you to dash to the next alleyway. The absence of a certain man in the dawn-lit streets provided some relief, but it was draining to consider the sequence of events that led into the situation. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were up to no good." Suddenly, there was a voice. You and Elimval looked at each other and sighed in resignation. It appeared your journey would not continue until the next day. "If you're worried about Alessio, don't be. He's all tied up so there's no way he can bother you anymore." Deitre's words lightened your mood, and the sudden levity upon your face caused her to laugh. "Hahaha, when it comes to making a nuisance of himself, there's no one better, huh?" "I wish there were some other way we could help him, all the same..." Alessiowas convinced that joining you would help further his talents, as the incident had brought about some improvement in him, yet you knew his lack of maturity would render him nothing more than literal dead weight in the end. Regardless, he followed you whenever you attempted to leave, effectively forcing you to remain in the city even several days after the dragons' assault. "He's so gung-ho about it that he won't take 'no' for an answer, no matter how justified it is... Sorry he held you back for so long. You'd better get moving before he frees himself in a freak display of competence." "We will! Thank you so very much for everything! And good luck with the reconstruction!" "Thanks, and be sure to give me a heads up if you're ever in the area again." As you waved good-bye to each other, you exchanged shouts of farewells until the gate fell out of sight. Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Individual Rewards Half-Time Ranking Final Rankings Lucky Ranking Mega Lucky Ranking Daily Ranking Repel Rewards Guild Rewards Final Rankings Repel Rewards Category:Raid Events Category:Valor & Vainglory